Please Don't Leave Me!
by MidoriReika
Summary: Riku and Sora are fighting and Sora tells Riku to leave for the fifth time that week. Will Riku really leave or will Sora be able to fix things? SONG FIC! Soriku parring!


**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the song!**

**I do this thing with my friends called "Guess the Man Boobs" where I send a picture of a male anime characters bare chest and they guess who it is. USUALLY, I give them a "muffin" for winning but I decided on a fan fiction this time. Kittenrock won again and wanted a Soriku story. It took three days to start but I FINALLY got the idea for a song fic. Not EXACTLY what she wanted but atleast I did it.**

**---**

_(Da da da da, da da da da  
__Da da da, da da)_

Riku and Sora where fighting again. They've been fighting a lot since they got together. They were great friends but not very good boyfriends. As always, Sora wanted Riku out of the room they share.

_I don't know if I can yell any louder  
How many times have I kicked you out of here?  
Or said something insulting?  
(Da da da da,da)  
__I can be so mean when I want to be  
I am capable of really anything  
I can cut you into pieces  
When my heart is...  
Broken_

"Sora, your my boyfriend! You shouldn't be flirting with Kairi!" Riku shouted.

"It's not MY fault if SHE flirts with ME!"

Riku started to pack his things.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm leaving! You don't want me here remember?"

_(Da da da, da da)  
Please, don't leave me  
Please, don't leave me  
I always say how I don't need you  
But it's always gonna come back to me  
Please, don't leave me_

"We'll yeah but-"

"Sora I told you! Next fight I'm gone for good!" Riku yelled.

"People fight!"

"This is the fifth time this week"

"So?"

"It's Tuesday!"

Sora went up to Riku and punched him. Riku hit back and it became an all out fist fight.

_How did I become so obnoxious?  
What is it about you that makes me act like this?  
I've never been this nasty  
Can't you tell this is all just a contest?  
The one that wins will be the one that hits the hardest  
But baby I don't mean it  
I mean it, I promise_

Riku pinned Sora to the ground. Sora was starting to cry.

"I'm sorry Riku...I love you..."

Riku bent down and kissed Sora.

"I'm sorry too"

_(Da da da,da da)  
Please, don't leave me  
(Da da da, da da)  
Please, don't leave me  
I always say how I don't need you  
But it's always gonna come back to me  
Please, don't leave me_

Sora reached up and pulled Riku down into a passionate kiss. Riku kissed Sora's neck while seaching under his clothes.

"I love you Sora"

_I fogot to say out loud  
How beautiful you really are to me  
I can't be without  
You're my perfect little punching bag  
__And I need you, I'm sorry  
(Da da da da, da da da da  
Da da da da, da da)_

Riku took Soras clothes off. He kissed down Soras cheast. When Riku got to Sora's penis he took it in his mouth.

"Oh Riku" Sora whispered. "Take me now!"

_(Da da da da, da da da da  
Da da da, da da)  
Please, please don't leave me  
(Da da da da)_

Rikutook his pants off. Then he spread Soras legs apart and entered.

Riku thrusted gently alowing his lover to get used to him.

_Baby, please don't leave me  
(Da da da da)  
No don't leave me  
Please don't leave me no, no, no_

"Harder Riku"

Riku complied. He thrusted harder and faster into Sora. Riku was going to show Sora how much he really loved him.

_You say I don't need you  
But it's always gonna come back  
It's gonna come right back to this  
Please, don't leave me _

Riku cumed inside of Sora and pulled out. Then, Riku bent down and started to attack Sora again. He gave him oral untill Sora also cumed and the two lyed next to each other.

_Please don't leave me, oh no, no, no  
I always say how I don't need you  
But it's always gonna come right back to this  
Please don't leave me_

"I love you Sora"

"I love you too Riku"

_Please don't leave me_

_--_

**FINALLY DONE!!! You can tell I annoyed by the end. This is the first (and last) song fic I will upload! Happy New Year everyone! Enjoy VRod!**

**Before any one asks the song is (obviously) Please Don't Leave Me by P!nk**


End file.
